


Fly-Girls

by flickawhip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time in the cockpit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly-Girls

Coulson making a joke was always a little awkward. That this time he was making a joke about Girls in a Cockpit just made it worse. Maria had been dealing with him for long enough that she had learnt to ignore it. Maria smiled as she watched Melinda's hand tighten on the controls, she had taken a deep breath and turned to look at Coulson. 

"Coulson... shut up."

Melinda had smirked and glanced across at her as she put the privacy screen up. Once Coulson was hidden out of sight she had spoken softly. 

"Nicely put Hill."

"I thought so."

Maria had smiled and moved her seat a little closer, unable to stop herself leaning to kiss her.


End file.
